Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${7x-x}$
Solution: Combine the ${x}$ terms: 7 x − 1 x = = ( 7 − 1 ) x 6 x { \begin{eqnarray} 7{x} - 1{x} &=& (7 - 1){x} \\ &=& 6{x} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $6x$.